Elmo Live
For Elmo, live on stage, see Sesame Street Live Elmo Live was the 2008 Christmas season release from the Fisher-Price division of Mattel, meant to top the Tickle Me Elmo (1996) and TMX Elmo (2006) toys. The toy was released on October 14th, 2008. Unveiled at the International Toy Fair in New York City, the doll talks, tells jokes, moves around, and senses its environment.Vito Pilieci, "The Hottest toy for Christmas 2008", Ottawa Citizen, February 15, 2008. Sensor points are located in the toy's foot, tummy, back and nose, as well as a tilt sensor if he falls down. Elmo Live uses six AA batteries. The toy was released in Japan on March 4, 2009, as "『エルモライブ！" (translated: The ERUMORAIBU!).""Tickling Elmo" following the series, the latest model in Japan is finally moving Elmo!", Sesame Street Partners Japan, March 31, 2009. Features * Elmo's mouth opens and closes fully, and he moves his head back and forth as he speaks. * When someone hugs Elmo, he says "thank you" and "Elmo loves you too". He will also prompt a hug when turned on. "Hi! Elmo's so happy to see you! Come give Elmo a big hug!" * When you squeeze Elmo's nose, you hear a honking sound, and Elmo will either stand up to sneeze, play the "Got Your Nose" game, or open his mouth and say "Look! No cavities!" * Elmo can blow kisses. He will say "Hey, come closer to Elmo please. Elmo just wanted to say that Elmo loves you. Kiss kiss! Mwah! Mwah!" * Elmo can dance to a song that includes the lyrics "on your feet now, to the beat now", and ends with him "scatting", and lifting his hands up, shouting, "Jazz hands!" * If Elmo falls over, he will ask, "Uh-oh! Elmo fell down. Can you help Elmo up, please?" Once he is picked back up, he will say, "Thank you. You're Elmo's best friend!" * To conserve battery life, Elmo will "go to sleep" if not played with for a while. He yawns and says "Elmo thinks it's time for a nap. See you later!" Stories When Elmo tells stories, he lifts his right leg in front of the left, while sitting on his chair. * Elmo tells a story about meeting a giant on Sesame Street. They scream when seeing each other, then discuss how they're scared of each other. They laugh at how silly it was for both of them to be scared of each other. * Elmo also tells a story about meeting a genie after trying to clean a lamp, then Elmo tries to give him a wish but Cookie Monster keeps making wishes for cookies. Jokes After you tickle Elmo on his tummy, and he waves his arms around laughing, he stands up to tell a joke. When Elmo tells a joke, if he doesn't hear a laugh in reply, crickets start chirping. After a while, he replies, "Is this mike on?" He then sits down, and says, "Oh boy..." in disappointment. Some of the jokes Elmo tells include: * "Elmo just flew in from Sesame Street yesterday, and boy, are Elmo's wings tired!" * "Did you know that there are two things that Elmo never eats for breakfast? It's true. Do you know what they are? Lunch and dinner!" * "Why is 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 'ate' 9!" * "What has four legs but doesn't move? A table!" Sources External links * Fisher-Price official site * YouTube, official video. * "Mattel and Fisher-Price® Inspire Imaginations and Wow Kids with Innovative Toys and Games Based on All the Ways Kids Play", Mattel and Fisher-Price press release on BusinessWire, February 14, 2008. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Plush Category: Fisher-Price